


Sex Trip

by AOMGsus (BigBangObsessed), Oppaihun



Category: AOMG, GRAY (Musician), Jay Park (Musician), Simon Dominic (Musician)
Genre: Bottom Sunghwa, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Hotel Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBangObsessed/pseuds/AOMGsus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oppaihun/pseuds/Oppaihun
Summary: A hotel is as good a place as any to be freaky.





	

No cheesy shit here.

Well, apart from when they're in the studio. Typically, Simon and Jay would poke fun or play a violent version of footsy.

This isn't the studio.

This is their hotel room.

Simon hung behind a bit, deciding to let Jay and Gray head up with their stuff while he straightened something out at the front desk. Payment had gotten messed up, cards weren't running. Gray slid the card key into the slot, turning the handle once the light finally flashed a faint green. It was hardly long enough for the pair to get inside and shut the door behind them before Jay had tossed his bag aside and pushed Gray against the wall, kissing him is a desperate, passionate manner. The idea of the trio being somewhere where they wouldn’t be disturbed was quite exciting. He was far too aroused, grinding against the latter with a burning desire. Gray accepted it with a hum as he was pressed against the wall, hands tangling into Jay’s hair, with the other’s hands firmly on his hips.

Would now be an appropriate time to sing “Sex Trip”?

With his hand sliding behind Gray, cupping the small of his back ever so gently, Jay moves to bring him from the wall to stand straight; this doesn't seem to be the plan for long. Gray is pushing him backward towards the bed, to the edge, until he's happily sitting straddled across his lap with the younger's fair-skinned, inked hands running over him so fast Gray can hardly see the tattoos for what they are. He can finally make them out as Jay delicately works the fabric of his partner’s shirt over his head. Hot, heavy breathing permeates the cool room as they shed each other of their clothes, more so as Jay licks over his hand before he starts teasing Gray's rim. This is when Simon happens to walk in, duffel bag and jaw alike dropping as the sight burns into his memory for what he knows is eternity. Jay's already worked in two fingers (he hardly needs to, with often they fool around, but he likes it all these same) and Simon gets the feeling Gray could take a couple more.

“Well. You wasted no time at all, did you, Jay?" Simon hums, bending to rifle through his bag for a tube of lubricant that is by no means new. He gets a murmur of "Of course not" from the youngest, far too focused on pleasing the man on his lap. Simon moves to kneel behind Gray, his plush lips leaving an electric trail across his back; it sends shivers down Gray’s spine as Simon works up to his shoulder, pausing only to make Gray writhe with his sultry baritone.

"Think you'd like a little more in that hole of yours? I'd like to see how more you could stretch." Gray nods, faintly whispering in approval, more than willing to be at the mercy of the other two.

The eldest squeezes some lubricant out on his fingers and rubs it over the middle man’s rim, as well as Jay's fingers, as he starts pumping them in to add to Gray’s pleasure. The DJ is in complete bliss as they work him like a charm. They slowly work him open, and he knows full well how this should evolve soon. Fuck, is it hot for Simon; watching Gray cry out, but also seeing Jay's cock twitch and practically beg for attention. Nodding to Jay, they both retract their fingers from Gray's stretched ass. While the older works on removing his clothes, the youngest lays back, holding Gray's hips as he lines himself up, and without much else, he's sinking onto him.

"Oooh, fuck, Jay," he moans, starting to ride him as though his life depended on it. Shit. Simon's hardly gotten his pants off before he's back behind him, giving his dick a few pumps with what's left of the lube on his hand. He grabs the younger's shoulder gently, stopping his movement as he carefully and slowly pressed inside, alongside Jay, and both show an overly-pleasured expression. Gray's eyes roll back as Jay's jaw hangs, and emits wonderfully loud and downright lewd noises. With everything, Simon starts to work up a pace, nearly frotting against Jay and causing Gray to push back against them with delicious need. He's muttering curses into Gray’s ear, arms snaking around his hips to tease his cock.

"Fuck, I g-got a better idea--" Jay mumbles, words almost incomprehensible between moans. "Simon pull out a second." With a groan, the elder complies, leaving Gray to gasp and clench down once he's done it. Jay sat up, Gray still atop him, and moved his arms to grip around his thighs. "Hold on." He smirks wildly, standing with him in his arms. They got the idea, and Simon wraps arms around the middle man as well, as he kicked off the pants around his ankles. With full cooperation, they lifted Gray up, his lips parting to moan as he got generous amounts of friction, and lowered him slowly for Simon to push himself back in.

"Yes..." He gasps, arm reaching behind him to hook onto the elder. Simon typically preferred taking his time, relishing in the reactions he caused; however, now that Jay could move, it seemed the youngest had abandoned all self-control, hips snapping into a quick pace offset with Simon’s. Gray leans back into Simon’s gentle embrace as Jay works a dangerously enticing magic with his hips, biting his bottom lip as he watches himself disappear into Gray with every snap of his hips. As Gray whimper and keens, only Simon’s at a comprehensive state to hear him, soothing the writhing man with kisses to the neck and caresses along his stomach.

“Don’t worry,” he murmurs against the once-fair skin, flushed a lovely pink with exertion. “I gotchu. we want you to feel sooo good, Sunghwa.” Neither man can stop from grinning as Gray’s knees wobble at the utterance of his birth name, even when he isn’t standing. Jay looks up at him, a devilish glint in his eye.

“You like that, don’t you, Sunghwa? How tight you feel around us, how deep we can fuck you like this?” Jay uses his leverage over Gray to work the man down on their shafts as both thrust up slowly. He cries out in surprise, hands gripping whomever he can find as he grapples for something to keep him sane while he’s touched deeper than he’s ever felt. Jay’s arms are flexing with the effort of holding Gray up virtually by himself, the three of their bodies getting slick from the heat they’ve created. Simon’s hand works liberally at stroking Gray’s dick, the three of them panting as either man alternates hitting his prostate with generous thrusts. Gray can do nothing but writhe, a litany of curses and sounds of ecstasy flowing from his lips.

“Jaebum, Simon, I’m… n-not gonna make it,” he pants in warning, body taut with the telltale signs of an impending orgasm. Jay grins at Simon as he speaks in Gray’s ear, hand flying from base to head as it strokes.  
“We know, and we want you to lose it. Look at how hard Jay’s working for you, how hard you got him. How horny you made us. Cum, baby, show your oppas how much you love it.”  
He nips at Gray’s earlobe, looking at Jay as though he wants to devour him just as completely, and Jay has to look away so his knees don’t threaten to give out either. Gray gazes in his eyes, panting and whimpering as he gets close.

In a breathless voice, Jay commands, “Sunghwa, cum for us.” In an instant, Gray’s back is arched, crying out their names repeatedly as he’s milked dry. His thighs tremble, as structured as Jello, as he empties into Simon’s hand. His muscles clench impressively around their cocks, and Jay is the first to succumb to the tight heat and mark it as his. Simon’s eyes shut tight as he feels Jay’s cum, knees buckling as he shoots his load into Gray with a rather enthusiastic growl. Jay holds a boneless Gray to his chest, both watching and feeling every muscle in Simon relax as he catches his breath against the shoulder blade of the man in the center.  
Tenderly, Gray is lifted off and laid down on the mattress, a beautiful sight as he writhes delicately through aftershocks. Simon and Jay kiss at every inch of his skin, the eldest pausing only to lick his hand clean of Gray’s release when he looks.


End file.
